


Bechloe Week 2020 - Day 5 - Fake Dating - I Wish You Were Someone Else

by Another Bechloe Shipper (AmyP91402)



Series: Bechloe Week 2020 [5]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe Week, Bechloe Week 2020, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyP91402/pseuds/Another%20Bechloe%20Shipper
Summary: Beca's dad is getting married at a Southern Baptist church.  Beca fake dates Jesse to avoid coming out to her father and extended family.
Relationships: Beca Mitchell & Jesse Swanson, Benji Applebaum/Jesse Swanson, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: Bechloe Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849540
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Bechloe Week 2020 - Day 5 - Fake Dating - I Wish You Were Someone Else

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I took this in a different direction than most take the fake dating trope. I hope you enjoy!

Beca had been at Barden for a month. Her father had insisted she attend Barden and get her degree. She’d wanted to move to LA and become a music producer, but a serious lack of funds to do so had made it impossible. Beca’s parents had divorced just before she’d started high school. The courts had ordered the sale of the family home, and Beca and her mother had ended up moving to the other side of town while her father moved nearly three-thousand miles away to Atlanta, Georgia to teach at Barden. Beca had to go to a high school where she didn’t know a soul and adjust to living in a single-parent home. She saw her dad twice a year after that - at whatever holiday was “his turn” and for a week or two in the summer. He’d tried to talk to her, and he’d even learned how to text. However, Beca shut him out. It was just easier, in her opinion.

Her father had come into her dorm one morning after getting an e-mail from her Intro to Philosophy professor expressing concern that his daughter hadn’t attended class lately, and he’d surprised Beca by offering her a deal. He said he would help her move to LA after her freshman year if, in addition to earning at least a 3.0 GPA, she joined a club. He was convinced that Beca would really enjoy college if she tried. Beca wasn’t so sure, and she was determined to prove her father wrong.

Beca hadn’t decided which club she’d join. She was glad she’d attended the Activities Fair the day she’d moved into her dorm, although, at the time, it had simply been a strategy to avoid talking to her father.

After talking to her dad, she’d taken a shower, singing a song she’d used in her latest mash-up, only to be interrupted by the pretty redhead she’d met at the Activities Fair. She’d tried, and failed miserably, not to stare at the woman’s amazing body while she informed Beca she’d been singing her “lady jam.” She’d stood in Beca’s shower, refusing to leave until she sang. She looked way too comfortable standing there naked in front of a total stranger. Beca, on the other hand, decided this wasn’t the morning for a battle of wills, so she repeated the chorus of “Titanium” and was amazed at how great they sounded, the girl’s sweet soprano tone harmonizing perfectly with Beca’s alto. The girl had told her she “had to audition” for the Bellas. Once Beca got the girl to leave her shower, she smiled to herself. She was definitely going to audition. Joining the group would appease her father, and she’d get to look at the gorgeous woman on a regular basis. She hadn’t even minded when she’d noticed Beca staring, telling her she was “pretty confident” about her body.

Beca found herself standing in an auditorium after the hood that had been thrown over her head was then ripped off of her head. The room was dark, only lit by a bunch of candles. She stood with about ten other girls, all looking equally surprised by the strange ritual. The redhead (she’d finally found out her name was Chloe when she’d received an offer to join the group via e-mail) and the blonde (Aubrey) that she’d met at the Activities Fair stood in front of the group, insisting everyone drink the “blood of the sisters'' that had actually been Boone’s Farm, and then asking them to repeat some strange oath. It had seemed fairly normal until there had been mention of having her vocal cords ripped out by wolves if she’d had sexual relations with a Treblemaker. Beca remembered that the group had been comprised of only males, and she was gay, so she went ahead and repeated it.

After the ritual was over, they were led to an outdoor amphitheater, where a party to celebrate the initiation of all of the new a cappella members was being thrown. Jesse, the other intern at the campus radio station, had teased her for being a Barden Bella before bringing her a much-needed drink. Just as he’d headed toward the keg, she found Chloe in her personal space.

Chloe grabbed Beca’s hands, pulled her face close to Beca’s, and said, “I’m so glad I met you. I think we’re going to be really fast friends.”

“Well, you saw me naked, so-”

“Or, we could be more,” said Chloe. Before Beca could respond, she found Chloe’s lips on hers.

Beca kissed back after a few seconds of initial surprise. When they broke the kiss, Beca asked, “But, I thought I heard a male voice when you left my shower? Don’t you have a boyfriend?”

“Nah,” said Chloe. “Tom and I were just blowing off steam. _You’re_ the one I like.”

“Right,” said Beca. “I see that now.”

“So, do you want to go out sometime?”

“I’d like that,” said Beca.

They’d talked a bit more, and made out even more before Chloe had made Beca dance with her. Normally, such a thing would require more than the one beer Beca drank, but she found herself already unable to refuse anything Chloe asked of her.

Chloe walked Beca back to her dorm and gave her another kiss. “Goodbye, Beca.”

“Good night, Chloe,” said Beca.

* * *

The next morning, before heading to practice, Beca stopped by the mailroom to grab her on-campus mail. Her mom had promised a small care package, and it had yet to arrive. She opened her mailbox to find the care package as well as an invitation to her father’s wedding. She groaned when she saw it. She knew that refusing to attend the wedding would likely tempt her father to rescind his offer to help her move to LA.

She headed to practice, more than a bit shocked to see Aubrey had already thrown out one girl. She threw out another one within the first two minutes of practice, and Beca’s heart went out to the girl. She’d seemed so upset. She called Aubrey on her actions, but the woman wouldn’t budge.

Shortly after that, the new recruits learned that Aubrey had projectile-vomited during the previous spring’s ICCA Finals, something about which the Treblemakers never left her alone. While Beca understood why Aubrey acted the way she did, she still didn’t think it was right for her to be so controlling.

After over three hours of practice, including running laps around the auditorium and practicing walking in heels, Aubrey finally decided they’d practiced enough for the day. Aubrey asked to speak to Beca afterward, telling her she had to take her ear spike out for performances. Beca had replied with her usual snarky attitude. “You really don’t like me, do you?”

“I don’t like your attitude,” said Aubrey.

“You don’t even know me.”

“I know that you’re dating Chloe.”

“And? She’s not a Treble, so…”

“But she’s my best friend and I swear to god if you hurt her, I’ll-” Aubrey clapped a hand over her mouth.

“You’ll vomit all over me?” Beca said, rolling her eyes.

“I’ll murder you if you ever hurt Chloe!” Aubrey called as Beca walked away.

“Never going to happen!” yelled Beca, as she gathered her things. She was late for her radio station internship, so she really had to get moving.

* * *

She opened the invitation to the wedding on her way over to the radio station. She groaned when she saw it was at a Southern Baptist church. She knew how homophobic the religion was, and she figured taking her new girlfriend with her to the wedding wasn’t going to go well.

She set the invitation down with her things when she arrived. She was going to mumble an apology to Luke for being late, but she couldn’t get his attention. Rather than continue to bang on the window to the booth, she walked over to Jesse and helped him stack CDs and vinyl records.

“Let me guess,” said Jesse. “Barden Bellas wouldn’t cut you loose?”

“Exactly,” said Beca.

“What’s this?” he asked, grabbing the wedding invitation.

“My dad’s getting married to that bitch he cheated on my mom with.”

“Not a fan, huh?”

“No way,” said Beca.

“That sucks,” said Jesse. He spent the rest of the afternoon trying to make Beca laugh by imitating the faces on the covers of the records and CDs they were forced to sort. Most of the time, he got an eye roll, but he’d managed to get a few laughs out of Beca.

“Thanks,” she said, as they grabbed their things to leave. “For making me laugh.”

* * *

That night, Chloe took her out to dinner.

“So, how was the radio station?” she asked.

“Okay, I guess. It’s kind of the same, day in and day out. I don’t know where Luke finds all of these stupid CD’s and records for Jesse and me to sort. I wanted to play music.”

“Sorry,” said Chloe.

“I also got an invitation to my dad’s wedding. Ugh. I don’t even like the woman. And it’s at a Southern Baptist church.”

“Ugh.”

“Yeah, so, I guess my options are: bring my girlfriend and get the evil eye for being gay, or go solo and have at least a dozen people ask me when I’m going to find myself a nice boy.” Beca made a face.

“You know, there’s a third option,” said Chloe.

“What are you talking about?”

“You and Jesse seem to get along pretty well.”

“So? I’m not following.”

“Would he agree to be your fake boyfriend?” asked Chloe.

“I have no idea.”

“Look, I’m assuming ditching your dad’s wedding isn’t really an option, right?”

“Not really,” said Beca. “He’d be crushed, and, worse than that, he’d definitely tell my mother. She may not like the man, but skipping his wedding is downright cruel. She’d call me on it for sure. Besides, he and I have a deal. I’m not about to give him a reason to go back on his word.”

“What’s this deal?”

Beca sighed. “Okay, but please try not to take this the wrong way. I didn’t want to come here. To college, I mean. I wanted to move to LA after my high school graduation and become a music producer. However, I couldn’t afford to move there on my own. My mom doesn’t have the money. My dad does, but he put his foot down and said he wouldn’t help me move to LA until I got my college education. I could come to Barden for free since he teaches here, so, here I am. I’m a Bella because he said I could quit after this year if I joined a club.”

“Oh,” said Chloe, her face falling.

“It’s...I don’t…” Beca struggled to find the words. “I was going to join something to appease my dad. I actually thought it might be funny to join the ‘RIAC’ club, simply because my dad said ‘Those kids aren’t right.’ But, when you invaded my shower, I knew I wanted to be a Bella so I could spend time with you.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I’m a senior anyway, so we can figure all of that out later.”

“Yeah,” said Beca. “So, I’d really like to not totally piss the guy off by avoiding his wedding.”

“That’s probably a good idea,” said Chloe. “You really should ask Jesse. I bet he’d even enjoy it.”

“He probably would,” she said. “He’s such a nerd.”

“Text him.”

“Right now?”

“Might as well.”

_B: Hey nerd  
_ _J: What’s up?  
_ _B: Do you want to be my fake boyfriend?  
_ _J: What?  
_ _J: Why?  
_ _B: My dad is getting married and he doesn’t know I’m gay  
_ _J: Wow  
_ _B: It’s at a Southern Baptist church  
_ _J: And I’m Jewish  
_ _B: Yeah but you’re a guy, so…  
_ _J: I’ll go  
_ _J: But you have to dance with me  
_ _B: Yeah, okay_

“Well, you’re right. He said he’d do it.”

“Nice,” said Chloe.

They had a nice dinner together, and Chloe insisted on taking Beca shopping in the near future for something appropriate to wear to her dad’s wedding. She agreed to keep the relationship a secret from her dad, avoiding any PDA’s on campus.

* * *

Beca’s dad’s wedding went fine. Other than a few older relatives making some rather insensitive comments regarding Jewish people (an older uncle apologizing for the lack of cheese blintzes at the dessert table, and another one asking why Jesse wasn’t wearing a yarmulke), Beca and Jesse were left alone. Jesse dragged Beca onto the dance floor for about three dances before Beca complained that her feet hurt and she needed to sit down.

“I really don’t understand you women and your non-functional footwear,” said Jesse.

“Blame society,” said Beca. “You know I prefer my Chucks, but they don’t seem to go with my dress.”

“I can’t believe you’re in a dress.”

“Chloe convinced me to wear it. I was hoping to get away with pants, but I’m pretty sure my dad and Sheila would have lost their shit.”

“Well, you look beautiful.”

“Thanks.”

“I should have told your uncle I don’t even like cheese blintzes,” said Jesse.

Beca shook her head and laughed. “You’re so weird.”

“We should dance some more,” said Jesse.

Beca was about to refuse when she saw her uncles walking toward their table.

“Sounds good. Better than listening to my crazy uncles,” she said.

An older swing-style song was playing, and Jesse twirled Beca until she begged him to stop. “Dude, you’re making me dizzy. And this is a dry wedding. I don’t want anyone thinking I snuck in some booze,” she hissed in his ear.

Jesse just laughed. “Okay, okay, I’ll stop.”

A slow song played, and the two of them stayed out on the dance floor.

“How do you want to play this?” Jesse whispered.

Beca looked at him, quirking an eyebrow.

“If you’re dancing with me like we’re eighty years old, nobody is going to think I’m your boyfriend.”

Beca rolled her eyes before nodding and stepping closer.

“This is nice,” she murmured. “But I kind of wish you were Chloe.”

“Well, I kind of wish you were Benji, so…”

Beca pulled her head away. “What?”

“Beca, I’m bi. And I’m kind of in love with my roommate.”

Beca put her head on Jesse’s shoulder. “We’re going to unpack this later,” she said. “Not at my dad’s wedding, though.”

They had a good time the rest of the wedding, and Beca’s dad even gave Jesse his official approval. Beca managed to avoid rolling her eyes at her father’s complete obliviousness.

* * *

Beca had practice the next morning, and she was so glad to see her girlfriend again. Once it was over, they found themselves alone in the auditorium.

“How was the wedding?” Chloe asked. “I hope Jesse behaved himself.”

“He was a perfect gentleman,” said Beca. “I just wish I’d been dancing with you.”

“It was for the best.”

“I know,” said Beca, quietly.

“Come here,” said Chloe, and she pulled Beca in tightly. “We can dance now.”

“Why?”

“Why not?” Chloe pulled out her phone, connected it to the Bluetooth speakers Aubrey had been using, and played a slow song.

Beca felt Chloe pull her close and they swayed to the music, ending the song with a long kiss, both of them forgetting to avoid PDAs on campus.

They jumped apart when Beca heard a man clear his throat.

“Dad!”

“What is this?” he asked. “I walked by to see if you wanted to get lunch before I left for my honeymoon, and…” He appeared to be searching for the words.

“Dad, it’s…”

“Are you cheating on Jesse? And with a _girl_?”

“Dad, no. I’m not. Jesse and I were never dating. I’m gay.”

“What? Since when?”

“Well, I got my membership to the Official Lesbian Society last month, but I applied two years ago,” she said, with a smirk.

“Beca, this isn’t funny.”

“Neither is you asking when I became gay. I was born that way, Dad. I’ve never dated a guy. And I’ve never wanted to.”

“Are you sure about this? Maybe you just haven’t found the right guy.”

Beca sighed. “Dad, you don’t get it. I haven’t found the right guy because there isn’t one. But I think I found the right girl,” she said, grabbing Chloe’s hand and giving it a squeeze.

“This…” Dr. Mitchell gestured between Beca and Chloe. “This is the choice you made?”

Beca clenched and unclenched her fists at her dad’s use of the word “choice” right after she’d told him she was born gay. She shut and opened her eyes before saying, “I choose Chloe, Dad.” It was the most honest answer she could come up with.

“Well, this will take some getting used to,” he said. He cleared his throat again. “So, lunch?”

“Dad, why don’t we take a rain check? Text me when you and Sheila are back from your honeymoon and you’ve had some time to think.”

“Let’s do that,” he said as he turned to leave. “And, Beca?”

“Yeah?”

“Maybe you can bring your girlfriend with you?” He said, smiling awkwardly.

“I’d love that, Dr. Mitchell,” said Chloe.

“Just call me Francis,” he said. “You’re not in my class anymore.”

“Right. Bye, Francis!”

After her dad left the room and was out of earshot, Beca asked, “What? Why didn’t you tell me you’d had my dad as a professor?”

“I didn’t make the connection at first, even when you said your dad teaches here. I had him last spring, by the way, and so did Aubrey. We loved his class.”

Beca shook her head.

“Now,” said Chloe. “Why don’t you come over to my place tonight? I’d really like to finish what we started. I’ve got the place to myself. All night.”

A rush went through Beca. “I think that sounds amazing.”

* * *

Beca and Chloe met Dr. and Mrs. Mitchell for lunch after practice a week later.

Beca greeted her dad with a hug, and her new stepmother with a handshake, relieved that the woman hadn’t tried to hug her. She was a little surprised when Chloe shook hands with both, as her girlfriend was probably the world’s biggest hugger.

They sat down, and Beca was again surprised when her stepmother started talking just after the server took their orders.

“So, Beca, I figure you probably don’t like me.”

“What?”

“You probably see me as the reason your parents split.”

Beca’s stunned silence gave her away.

Her father spoke up. “Look, Beca, your mom and I didn’t work. And Sheila had no idea I was married when we met. Whenever I traveled on business, I left my wedding ring in my hotel room.”

“I seriously thought he was single when we met,” said Sheila.

Beca was unable to respond.

“So, since we both traveled a lot the year I was on sabbatical, Sheila and I would regularly meet. I realized there were feelings pretty early on. I absolutely went about this the wrong way, and, for that, I am very sorry. I should have ended things with your mother before doing what I did.”

“Does Mom know?” asked Beca.

“Yes,” he said. “We didn’t feel it was appropriate to share with you when we first split. The pain was too fresh, and you were a little young. But you’re in college now, and I thought I owed you an explanation.”

Beca felt Chloe grab her hand under the table and rub patterns on the back of her hand with her thumb. She was still digesting this.

“Your dad told me about you and Chloe,” said Sheila. “I’m so sorry you felt you couldn’t bring her to the wedding.”

“I wish you’d just told me,” said her dad.

Beca shrugged. “I’m weird about that stuff,” Beca said. “I wasn’t sure what you guys would think, so I brought Jesse.”

“And I’m sorry I didn’t realize you and Jesse weren’t together.”

“We were pretending to date, so…”

“But I should have known better. I’m your father.”

“It’s okay, Dad.”

Their food arrived, and they had a nice lunch. Chloe and Dr. Mitchell had a long conversation about her favorite part of his class, and Beca discovered that Sheila shared her dislike for movies.

“So, how did you two end up together?” Dr. Mitchell asked.

“She asked me out at Hood Night,” said Beca.

“Right, that’s how you guys initiate new members,” he said. “The first year I taught here I almost called Campus Police before a colleague stopped me.”

“I’ll admit I shrieked when she put the hood over my head.”

“Yeah, a lot of people do that,” said Chloe.

The rest of the meal went pleasantly, and Beca found herself suckered into weekly meals with her dad.

* * *

Chloe talked Beca into joining Barden’s Queer Club. She was thrilled when she saw Jesse’s roommate Benji there.

After the meeting, she talked to Benji.

“So, what would you say if I told you I know a guy who is interested in you?” she asked, a sly grin on her face.

“Who is it?” Benji asked.

“Look, I can’t say anything without betraying his trust. I just know that if I tell him I saw you here and that you’re gay, it would make his day.”

“You’re sure?” he asked.

“Positive,” said Beca.

“Okay,” said Benji.

Beca sent Jesse a text.

_B: Guess who I saw at the Queer Club today  
_ _J: ?  
_ _B: Benji  
_ _J: And?  
_ _B: And he’s single  
_ _B: I told him I knew someone interested and asked if I could tell them  
_ _B: But I didn’t say it was you_

Beca worried a little when Jesse didn’t answer for a few minutes.

_J: What should I do?  
_ _B: I don’t know  
_ _B: But the ball is in your court_

Beca and Chloe said goodbye to Benji and left the meeting for Bellas practice. After practice, she saw Jesse had texted her.

_J: Thanks_  
_J: You really did me a solid  
_ _J: Benji and I are going out tomorrow night_

Beca replied, a smile on her lips.

_B: You’re welcome_


End file.
